Del gato negro y sus consecuencias
by DaydreamingPrincess16
Summary: Adrien nunca tuvo fe en ese gato negro que se llevó a Marinette. Él dijo desde el primer momento que solo traería miserias; pero ella no escuchó. Tras haberla esperado por tanto tiempo, Marinette volvió a aparecer, aún con el gato entre los brazos y con muchas interrogantes rodeando su regreso.


**¡Hola a todos y todas (más que nada todas, jeje) los integrantes de este fandom! Éste es mi primer fic para colaborar con la comunidad fangirlera en habla hispana.**

 **Bueno, aquí verán todo el love square aunque con un punto de vista... diferente. No diré más para no hacer spoilers. ¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

...

 **Prólogo**

 _La lluvia, el gato y Marinette_

 _..._

 _Y hay una tormenta_

 _~que tú acabas de comenzar_ __

 _ **...**_

La pequeña Marinette amaba la lluvia con todo lo que ésta conllevaba: paraguas de colores avistándose desde su balcón, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo y los edificios de París reflejándose en los charcos de agua formados en el pavimento.

Una sonrisa se formó al descubrir el lluvioso paisaje de París aquella tarde de viernes. No tardó en buscar sus botas, su impermeable y paraguas para salir y formar parte de la tormenta que estaba tomando lugar justo fuera de su casa.

Divertida comenzó a saltar de charco en charco, provocando salpicaduras a su alrededor que lograron mojar sus pantalones sin que a ella le llegara a importar. La dicha rebosaba su rostro mientras sus pies danzaban sobre las mojadas calles de París.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros de distancia, un par de ojos verdes observaban consternados a la niña que se divertía bajo la lluvia. ¿Cómo podía divertirse con el deplorable estado del clima? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila con toda su ropa mojada?

Marinette sonreía y él fruncía el ceño. Odiaba la sensación de humedad a su alrededor, odiaba el riesgo de mojarse y odiaba el color gris del cielo.

 _¿Y por qué ella no lo hacía?_

—¿Qué haces, Marinette?—preguntó acercándose a su compañera de curso.

La niña se volteó hacia él con su sonrisa infantil y sus ojos color cielo, cielo de verano.

—¡Adrien!—exclamó ella modo de saludo mientras. Sus coletas color azabache se había mojado con el temporal y varias gotas de agua se escurrían por éste. A diferencia de él, Marinette parecía disfrutar del clima— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El molesto sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra su impermeable comenzaba a frustrarle de tal modo que ni a Marinette le podía sonreír. ¿Qué más daba? Todo lo relacionado con la lluvia conseguiría frustrarlo.

—Nathalie vino conmigo a comprar pan—respondió sin borrar de su rostro la evidencia de su mal humor.

—Huh, ya veo…

Marinette dirigió la mirada al cielo, con su paraguas lo suficientemente inclinado como para ser inútil. Adrien observó como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el rostro de Marinette y se deslizaban libremente por sus mejillas. Ella no se frustró ni amargó, sino que se dedicó sonriente a ver como caían una a una.

—No te gusta la lluvia, ¿verdad, Adrien?—preguntó acercando sus ojos azules hacia él— A Alya tampoco le gusta, ni a Chloe—agregó refiriéndose a su a amiga y a una de sus caprichosas compañeras de clase—. A Alya no le gusta que se mojen sus anteojos, y Chloe odia que se arruine su peinado; ¿cuál es tu motivo para odiar la lluvia?

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en él esperando una respuesta, la cual él seguía buscando en algún rincón de su cabeza. ¿Era el frío? ¿Tal vez la ausencia del sol? La verdad no tenía ni idea. Odiaba todo y a la vez nada, simplemente se enojaba cada vez que esas molestas gotas comenzaban a escurrirse de su lugar en el cielo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido agudo y al mismo tiempo rasposo.

La imagen de un gato empapado fue lo siguiente en cruzarse por su vista. Era negro como el carbón, como la noche más profunda. A diferencia de los que él había visto, éste no tenía mancha alguna: todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pelaje únicamente negro.

—Marinette, es un gato negro—le indicó con nerviosismo.

—Sí, eso ya lo noté—respondió dulcemente mientras se agachaba para acariciarle la cabeza, aunque el gato no parecía muy interesado en sus mimos. En vez de eso lucía ansioso, volteando la cabeza hacia todos lados tal vez temiendo la aparición de alguien más.

—Lo sé pero…

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

El gato acababa de darle la espalda a la niña que hace un momento lo había estado consintiendo. Sin embargo esporádicamente se detuvo a observarla con sus iridiscentes ojos verdes. Tanto Marinette como Adrien lo observaron confundidos, intentando descifrar la extraña actitud del felino que en ningún momento se arriesgó a perder a Marinette de la vista.

—Creo que quiere enseñarme algo—teorizó la niña dando un paso adelante.

—¿De qué hablas, Marinette?—cuestionó el rubio a su lado. El súbito interés que Marinette había adquirido en el gato le era intrigante, y llegó al punto de ser preocupante cuando vio que partió corriendo a seguir al animal de piel negra como la noche— ¡Marinette! ¿Qué haces?

—¡Voy a seguir al gato!—respondió de forma jovial.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera, Marinette!—gritó mientras corría tras ella en un intento por detenerla— No puedes simplemente ir a donde un gato que encontraste en la calle te lleve, ¡menos si es un gato negro! ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes que son de mala suerte?! ¡Marinette!

Adrien estaba dispuesto a seguirla todo lo que fuera necesario para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería, pero la firme mano que lo tomó de la muñeca le impidió seguir los pasos de su amiga.

—¡Con que aquí estabas!—chilló en reproche la voz de Nathalie mientras miraba al niño con el ceño fruncido— Te dije que me esperaras en la panadería y resulta que te escapas a la calle, ¿qué diría tu padre ante algo como esto?

—No, espera por favor…—comenzó a decir el chico desesperado alternando la mirada entre Nathalie y Marinette que se alejaba cada vez más— No puedo irme, Marinette…

—Ya podrás ver a tu amiga otro día, Adrien—insistió Nathalie—. Ahora es hora de irnos, vamos, sube al auto.

—¡No!—exclamó Adrien mientras era arrastrado al auto— Marinette se va… ¡Marinette!

Lamentablemente Nathalie ya se las había arreglado para subirlo al auto, y los pasos del gato ya habían llevado a Marinette a doblar la esquina.

Adrien sabía que los gatos negros traían mala suerte, pero presentía que éste traería peores consecuencias que lo que dicen las supersticiones.

El niño tendría que esperar todo el fin de semana para ver la cara de Marinette nuevamente y decir "te lo dije" ante cualquier clase de infortunio que aquel gato le pudo haber traído.

Lamentablemente no pudo ver la cara de Marinette el lunes en el colegio, ni tampoco lo hizo en la panadería de sus padres. Es más, la última vez que vio la cara de Marinette fue en un cartel de "se busca".

...

 **Bueno, ¡gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! De verdad espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Si bien hasta ahora ha sido solo Adrinette, tengo planeado poner Ladynoir, Adribug y MariChat. Por ahora esto es todo, ¡déjenme reviews con sus opiniones!**

 **Tambien si han escrito algun fic en español para este fandom pueden recomendármelo, ¡quiero apoyar a los fickers en español todo lo que pueda! Ojalá la comunidad hispanohablante se desarrolle mucho en éste fandom *-***

 **Eso es todo lectores y lectoras, un beso y un abrazo grande de mi parte.**

 **~Day**


End file.
